one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tell Me a Lie
'Tell Me a Lie :' Esta es la septima pista del álbum Up All Night, fue escrita por Kelly Clarkson, Tom Meredith y Shep Solomon y fue producida por Shep Solomon. La durecion de pista es de 3 minutos 18 segundos(3:18) 'Lyrics:' Can't ever get it rightNo matter how hard I tryAnd I've triedWell, I put up a good fightBut your words cut like knivesAnd I'm tiredAs you break my heart again this time Tell me I'm a screwed up messThat I never listen, listenTell me you don't want my kissThat you need your distance, distanceTell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing babyIf he's the reason that you're leaving me tonightSpare me what you think andTell me a lie Well you're the charming typeThat little twinkle in your eyeGets me every timeAnd well there must have been a timeI was the reason for that smileSo keep in mindAs you take what's left of you and I Tell me I'm a screwed up messThat I never listen, listenTell me you don't want my kissThat you need your distance, distanceTell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing babyIf he's the reason that you're leaving me tonightSpare me what you think andTell me a lie Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me I'm a screwed up messThat I never listen, listenTell me you don't want my kissThat you need your distance, distanceTell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing babyIf he's the reason that you're leaving me tonightSpare me what you think andTell me a lie Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie... Tell me a lie 'Letra en español:' No se puede nunca hacer las cosas bien No importa cuánto lo intente Y he tratado Bueno, me puse en una buena pelea Pero tus palabras cortan como cuchillos Y estoy cansado A medida que rompes mi corazón otra vez este momento Dime que soy un jodido desastre Que nunca te escucho, escucho Dime que no quieres mi beso Que tu necesitas distancia, distancia Dime algo, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes bebé Si él es la razón de que tu me vas a dejar esta noche Ahórreme lo que tu piensas Y dime una mentira Bueno, tu tienes ese tipo de encanto Que brillan en el ojo Obtiene mí cada vez Y debe haber habido un momento, en el que yo era el motivo de esa sonrisa Así que debes tenerlo en cuenta A medida que tome a la izquierda de qué está tu y yo Dime que soy un jodido desastre Que nunca te escucho, escucho Dime que no quieres mi beso Que tu necesitas distancia, la distancia Dime algo, pero no dices que es lo que te pierdes bebé Si él es la razón de que tu te vas esta noche Ahórrame la verdad y... Dime una mentira Dime una mentira Dime una mentira Dime una mentira Dime que soy un jodido desastre Que nunca te escucho, escucho Dime que no quieres mis besos Que tu necesitas distancia, distancia Dime algo, pero no dices que es lo que te pierdes bebé Si él es la razón de que tu te vas esta noche Ahórrame la verdad y... Dime una mentira Dime una mentira Dime una mentira Dime una mentira Dime una mentira thumb|center|412px Categoría:Canciones